legend_of_the_inner_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Braum
Braum Northcote is one of the six embellished paladins among the kingdom of Wessex before being exiled. After taking Ostin to his kingdom for study, Ostin is to be killed under the law. Braum objects and is outlawed from his knightly country. Being that serving nobility is all he has known, he is vulnerable as Ostin in the wilderness. As the story progresses, Braum overcomes his sadness of his leave of his home country. Building up the strength to accept the fact that Wessex is an evil kingdom, Braum eventually completely enemizes them and has no mercy for it or his past fellow paladins. Braum enjoys a good ale and a good sleep afterwards. Ajupi's band of bandits often attempt to invade Wessex secretly, making Ajupi a fellow rival of Braum even after he leaves his castle. Although being exiled from his kingdom, Braum retains his religious oath to his own god- Zankporos. Being sheltered his entire life from the world outside of his castle, Braum finds real issues to be surprising. *Appearance Braum is decorated in his gold paladus armor. He has fair blonde hair and pink skin with blue eyes. Standing a short 5' 5", Braum is still the 2nd heaviest character in the party. Braum depicts himself as the most handsome of the party. *Personality Braum is a pretty dynamic character. At the beginning of the story he is often depressed because of the leave of his kingdom and the exile from his king. As the story progresses, he lightens up and becomes a bit of a comic relief. Braum loves to laugh and also make fun, but when it comes down to seriousness, Braum will fight on the line of life. Braum deeply cares for everyone in the party, even eventually Ajupi. *In Battle Braum takes on the tanking role in the party with his shield and heavy armor recieving melee growth in his stats. Weilding hammers and using his knightly force, Braum is best used at the front of the line along side Cruz and Ajupi. Braum takes on the role of melee. *Stat Growth Vitality: High Might: Epic Integrity: Poor Resillience: High Precision: Abyssimal Quickness: Poor Charisma: Average *Relationship With Other Characters Ostin - Braum at first is angry with Ostin, thinking that it is his fault for his exile. But after his realization, he decides that if he never met Ostin, Braum would've ultimately been on the wrong side of the plate. Braum and Ostin grow into best friends as the story progresses. Amira - Braum carriest deep respect for Amira, being that both of their initial roles had to do with serving the light of the gods. Braum often tries to learn from Amira to become closer to his god. Sandath - Sandath and Braum are good and sturdy friends. They enjoying drinking ale together and sharing comical tales of their past. Braum can relate to Sandath because of the death of his younger brother as well. Sevin - Braum dislikes Sevin initially when she joins the party after the ambush. They tend to argue against eachother in strategic situations, Braum wanting to rush in head on and Sevin wanting to take a guile approach. As the story progresses, he comes to ties with her and they become neutral. They rarely speak to eachother. Ajupi- Braum shares a rivalry with Ajupi during the pit of the story, and at first- Braum considers him an enemy "hardly worth the title". Braum likes to name him a sketchy thief and Ajupi gives him the comprimizing title of a slow old man. Although the two fight with eachother and share a rivalry, the two eventually have to use the help of eachother to save their friends. Cruz - Braum finds Cruz comical and often makes fun of her prowess and accent, all light hearted. Cruz will often lash out at Braum after a remark. The two are distant friends though and accept terms. Toberus- Braum honors Toberus in a way that he did his own king once upon a time. Braum will often find food to serve Toberus before himself. He is humble to him and bows when he asks a favor of him, or rewards him with a flattering compliment.